Juni
Der Juni ist der sechste Monat des gregorianischen Kalenders und der sechste Monat eines Jahres und hat 30 Tage. Geboren *01. Juni 1941 – Richard Donat wird geboren. *1. Juni 1955 – Ralph Morse wird geboren. *02. Juni 1965 – Sean Stewart wird geboren. *03. Juni 1947 – John Dykstra wird geboren. *04. Juni 1958 – Josef Rubinstein wird geboren *06. Juni 1950 – John Byrne wird geboren. *6. Juni 1987 – Daniel Logan wird geboren. *08. Juni 1965 – Paul und Stephen Youll werden geboren. *12. Juni 1976 – Zach Hanks wird geboren. *13. Juni 1929 – Ralph McQuarrie wird geboren. *19. Juni 1954 – Anthony Phelan wird geboren. Gestorben *1. Juni 1979 – John Barry stirbt *3. Juni 1991 – Vince Colletta stirbt. *11. Juni 2006 – Tim Hildebrandt stirbt. *11. Juni 2011 – Lightning Bear stirbt. *13. Juni 2010 – Al Williamson stirbt Veröffentlichungen *1. Juni 1985 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #102 wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1992 – Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1992 – The Glove of Darth Vader wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1992 – The Lost City of the Jedi wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1994 – Classic Star Wars: A New Hope wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1995 – Alliance Intelligence Reports wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1995 – Young Jedi Knights: Die Hüter der Macht wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1996 – Schatten des Imperiums #2 wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1996 – Young Jedi Knights: Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1998 – Die Mandalorianische Rüstung wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 1999 – Jedi-Padawan: Die geheimnisvolle Macht wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 2000 – Jedi-Padawan: Der Tag der Abrechnung wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 2004 – Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden wird von Steven Barnes veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 2009 – Deceived wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 2009 – „Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd“ wir auf Star Wars Hyperspace veröffentlicht.. *1. Juni 2010 – Fire Ring Race wird veröffentlicht. *1. Juni 2010 – Shinbone Showdown wird veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 1997 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 20: Requiem for a Rogue, Teil 4 wird veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 1999 – Obi-Wan Kenobi wird veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 1999 – Das letze Kommando wird als Taschenbuch veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 2004 – Republik 65: Kräftemessen, Teil 1 wird veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 2004 – „Handoff“ wird auf Hyperspace veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 2005 – „Conspiracy“ wird veröffentlicht. *2. Juni 2007 – Dark Times 4: Der Weg ins Nichts, Teil 4 wird veröffentlicht. *3. Juni 1998 – Jabba the Hut: The Art of the Deal wird veröffentlicht. *3. Juni 2003 – Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone wird veröffentlicht. *3. Juni 2004 – „Beheboth: Blood and Water, Part 1: Return to Prosperity“ wird veröffentlicht. *3. Juni 2004 – „Political Platforms“ wird veröffentlicht. *3. Juni 2010 – A Long Time Ago... Volume 1 wird veröffentlicht. *4. Juni 1996 – Droids: The Kalarba Adventures wird als gebundenes, limitiertes Buch veröffentlicht. *4. Juni 2003 – Licht und Schatten wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 1979 – Star Wars Weekly #67 wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #51 wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 1995 – Der Fluß des Chaos’ 1 wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 1995 – Droids: The Kalarba Adventures wird als gebundenes Buch veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 2000 – Das Verderben wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 2001 – Aufstand der Yinchorri wird als gebundenes Buch veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 2001 – Eine neue Hoffnung wird als Inifiniy veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 2011 – Rückkehr wird veröffentlicht. *6. Juni 2012 – Droids: Droids and Ewoks wird veröffentlicht. *8. Juni 1985 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #103 wird in Großbritannien veröffentlicht. *8. Juni 2011 – Verlorene Sonnen, Teil 1 wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 1996 – Battle of the Bounty Hunters wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 2008 – Nadelstiche 4 wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 2008 – „Tyrnia Masak: Pit Fighter“ wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 2010 – „Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War“ wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 2014 – Star Wars 18 wird veröffentlicht. *11. Juni 2014 – Machtkrieg 3 wird veröffentlicht. *12. Juni 1980 – The Empire Strikes Back Weekly #120 wird veröffentlicht. *12. Juni 1983 – Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu wird veröffentlicht. *12. Juni 2002 – Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan: Aurorient Express 2 wird veröffentlicht. *12. Juni 2009 – The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I) wird auf StarWars.com veröffentlicht. *12. Juni 2013 – Star Wars #6 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #52 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 1995 – Rebellion #3 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2001 – Tales #8 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2006 – Star Wars Insider #88 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2007 – Legacy 13: Bereit zu sterben wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2007 – Das Bauernopfer, Teil 2 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2007 – Clone Wars Adventures #8 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2007 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron #3 wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2012 – Flucht wird veröffentlicht. *13. Juni 2013 – Teil 1 von The Droids Re-Animated wird als StarWars.com-Blog veröffentlicht. *19. Juni 1993 – Twin Stars of Kira wird veröffentlicht. *19. Juni 2007 – Das Basismodell von Pocketmodel TCG wird veröffentlicht. *19. Juni 2013 – Darth Vader und der neunte Attentäter 3 wird veröffentlicht. *19. Juni 2014 – Star Wars Scene Maker erscheint. Sonstiges *1. Juni 2010 – Clone Wars Adventures (Videospiel) wird angekündigt. *1. Juni 2012 – Kathleen Kennedy wir als Co-Vorstandsvorsitzende von Lucasfilm bestätigt. *2. Juni 2014 – Gwendoline Christie und Lupita Nyong'o stoßen zum Episode-VII-Cast hinzu. *3. Juni 2011 – Star Tours: The Adventures Continue startet in Disneyland. *3. Juni 2014 – Bilder vom Millennium Falken in erscheinen im Netz. *6. Juni 2014 – spekuliert über die Protagonisten von Episode VII. *8. Juni 2014 – Mark Hamill gibt sein Aussehen in Episode VII bekannt. *11. Juni 2014 – J.J. Abrams, Harrison Ford und Oscar Isaac werden beim Samstagsbummel in der Stadt London fotografiert. *12. Juni 2014 – Harrison Ford verletzt sich am Dreh von Episode VII seinen Knöchel und wird umgehend in eine örtliches Krankenhaus gebracht. *19. Juni 2014 – bestätigt Bein- statt Knöchelbruch von Harrison Ford Weblinks * en:June da:Juni es:Junio pt:Junho ru:Июнь fi:Kesäkuu Kategorie:Reale Monate